MINE
by Decipher Philosophy
Summary: Amon Naotok xTarrlok Amon has Tarrlok as his prisoner. What will he do to him?


MINE

Pairing: Tarrlok x Amon (Naotok)

Warning: YAOI! INCEST

Tarrlok would've done anything for his brother. He was always so kind and strong and smart. Everything Tarrlok knew he couldn't be. He was so happy until they discovered that they were water benders and everything changed. Their once kind father showed his true colors and taught them to blood bend.

His whole world changed and the Naotok he knew became distant and cold. It made him feel alone and useless. While their father was in a different tent, the two of them shared one to sleep but it was hard to do so. He wanted to mean something to his brother. Anything… Right now they only had each other.

Nearly thirty years later, Tarrlok had planned everything to stop the Equalists but then they were foiled by Korra. He had no choice but to lock her up until Amon showed up and took his bending away. After blacking out, he wasn't sure where he was.

He knew he was wake but everything was dark and he felt a cloth wrapped around his head. He felt his legs bended and side by side his chest as his wrists and ankles chafed against ropes. The cold gush of air against his skin all over him told him that he was naked.

"What's happening? Where am I?" He questioned angrily but had a shiver of fear.

"There's no need to panic. It's only you and I."

"Amon! You bastard! Let me go! You already took my blending away!" He growled.

Amon merely shushed him. "Your bending is not all I want." He gave a chaste kiss on the lips to not have his tongue or lips bitten off.

Tarrlok spit out at any direction in disgust. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Really now? Are you sure?" The former blood bender felt a cold finger slide down the middle of his chest down his stomach and then stopped near his crotch. "I can assure you that I can have you erected and coming without having to touch your length. Without having to lick your body. Without having to kiss your erection and suck on the crown tasting your very seed."

Darn it! Just the sound of his voice made him flustered. He flinched when he felt naked cold hands touch his waist and slip up to his chest passing by nipples. He rubbed them with his palms in circles. Then used the tip of his fingers in circles. He grinded his teeth down to not make a moan but his pants were hard to hold in.

In shock, Tarrlok felt one hand dangerously wrapped around his neck. The other hand travelled down and stroked his thigh. To shock to speak, he silently gulped in fear but surpisingly the fear made him feel more of the sexual excitement. Fighting an erection as his life was threatened.

He muffled a "Nng!" as he felt a cold slick finger intruded his hole that hasn't been touched by another for years.

"That's odd. It feels like it's been used. So you have been sleeping around with such a shameless body." The man sounded so silky smooth but his finger was different. It thrusted into him aggressively and plunged into two and started roughly preparing him. It hurt a bit but then a bundle of nerves was pushed against making his back arch out and cry in pleasure.

"Tell me who you've been sleeping with. Tell me what they do. How they turn you on. I want to know everything **_thoroughly_**." The fingers kept on jabbing at his prostate and soon he felt third one join in. Tarrlok was left a panting mess muffling moans. And letting them out feeling his cock hot and standing without a shame in the world. His mouth salivated and drool leaked down when he couldn't hold the moans in anymore.

"I didn't sleep with another man!" He finally shouted when the pleasure was really too much. Amon's fingers stopped but was still very with in him. "I am part of the council so sleeping with another man would be bad so I finger myself from time to time. I've tried women but they were... unsatisfying."

He felt his cheeks burn and could _hear_ the smirk of the dreadful man. "If that is true, then you're practically a virgin. I want to see you squirm like the slut you're about to become."

He untied the cloth for former blood bender to finally see him in his mask and uniform. He had something in his hand. "You see this. It's a little invention of mine." The invention was pink in the shape of a penis and it had a line connected to a controller with it. "This little thing goes in here and,"

In shock, Tarrlok felt the cold slick thing enter him. Amon teasingly pulled it in and out making his prisoner moan, pant and groan until it finally sunk all the way into the base. It's been years since he felt so full. After a few moments of panting to get used to the big thing, he screamed in pleasure when he felt eletric sparks.

"Wha-What's happening?" He pleaded for an answer while Amon was simply sitting down on a chair across from him watching him with those eyes.

"Hmmm? What do you mean?" He merely cocked his head onto his knuckles.

"Th-This! It- It's shaking!"

"Does it feel good?"

"Yes!" It felt amazing! It was so weird and foreign but amazingly good! It brought him back to his first time. His first time in that very tent. He remembered those pleasured nights screaming out his lover's name during an icy storm. All those memories, made his cock spill precum and after a few minutes, he could feel the hurt urge.

"I..I'm going to CUM!" He could feel it flood out but it would come out. "Why can't I cum?" He screamed in annoyance. He needed to cum!

"You think I would just let you come?" Amon questioned in amusement.

"Please! Please! Let me come!" He begged. It was such an important urge!

"Why should I?"

Unable to think coherently, he just begged again. "Please! My dick's about to burst!"

Amon stood up and walked over to grab his cock and stroked it. "I expected you to last longer." He rub the head with his thumb. "You disappointed me!"

"Fuck you!" Was all he could say as he flung his head back furiated by the lack of relief.

"Gladly." Tarrlok felt the loss of the invention and was replaced by a hotter and bigger object thrusted into him. He was immediately blindfolded again as the big thing rammed him. He felt a hot pair of lips clash against his and kissed him passionately just like that night. The memories flooded more vividly having him tighten his hold on the dick tightly feeling the urge to come again.

This time he did as he passionately screamed "NAOTOK!" and then he felt a wet hot burst within him. The cum that was splattered on him, he could feel it slide away without fingers and reach his mouth.

"Drink it." Amon demanded and Tarrlok didn't deny as he was too tired to do so. "You like it don't you? The taste of cum." He licked the dribble of it from the corner of his prisoner's mouth.

"Naotok...It's you, isn't it?" He finally answered whe his sex high was down. Amon was silent and took out his cock having the cum drip out. "Naotok, please answer me." He begged like the little boy he was nearly thirty years ago.

"What if I said yes?" He retorted with a question.

The cloth became damp. "Naotok." He sobbed. "How could you?"

"It was your plan that we started sleeping with each other."

"Not that! How could you do this people? How could you take their bending away? How...could you take mine?" The heart break in his voice was obvious.

"It's war, brother. Taking everyone's bending away will make me the best bender in the world."

"And you plan to use me like a whore while your at it!" Tarrlok shouted bitterly.

"You know I was just using dirty talk." The council man could feel his brother's hand holding his chin gently like many years ago to make him face him. "You mean so much to me. From now on, you are the only one I will ever touch, will ever love, will ever allow to _kill_ me." He untied the cloth and made his little cry brother see him without his mask or makeup.

Their forbidden love. The love they had to rely on when their father was cruel. The only love they could trust. All to end when one of them fails. Or last forever through generations after death. All they knew was that they were theirs to only have alone.

On their unknown last night together in their arms sated of sex, Amon or preferably Naotok held him closer and said, "You're mine." The closest thing he could say to 'I love you'.

Being just the same, Tarrlok responded, "You're mine too."

A/N: This is just crack fic so don't really care for the miscorrections. Just wanted to get this off my mind! Amon created the vibrator! Muhahahaha!


End file.
